The truth of layla death
by fairytailstorys
Summary: This is about what really happen to layla and how she died.


**Chapter 1:THE TRUTH OF LAYLA DEATH**.

I know I am not a good story wrighter,I giving it my best what I think what happen to layla how she died and stuff.

"LAYLA!"Jude said to layla,as layla was standing in the office by jude desk.

"I HAVE TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER"Layla said giving jude a look like I have to do this.

"NO"jude said yelling at his wife.

"I HAVE TO DO THIS"Layla yelled at jude and ran out of the office runing to her daughter room.

Her daughter was really sick,the dragon slayer power is to much for her so layla have to think of way to save her own daughter by her Layla got idea she ran as fast as she can to her daughter room,which is lucy room.

"She still has a bad fever"one of the maid said gving Layla look saying she might not make it.

"LUCY"layla cried and runing over to her daughter and graped her small hand.

"I SHALL SELL THE DRAGON POWER INSIDE OF LUCY"layla said in allowd voice.

"But miss"the maid said.

"Take off lucy outfite"she said to the maid.

"YES"the maid rush to lucy, and lucy began to cough.

"HER FEVER GETING HIGHER"the maid said in a panic voice.

Layla walked to the bed and sit by it,she but her hands on lucy chest.

"Pleass sell the power inside of lucy"she thought to her self.

Lucy should not have the power of the dragon slayer,she cant handle it at this age,and it to soon for her"We don't even have a dragon slayer teacher,to teach you"layla thought to her self.

layla being feeling the pain which layla tryed to control her self.  
there was magic lights around lucy chest.

"AHHHHHH!"Layla screamed in pain as it sucked layla power cried in tears and in pain.

"LAYLA"Jude hearded layla scream and -slam-the door open.  
"STOP THIS NOW"He yelled at layla.

"NO PLEASS"YELLED Layla in pain.

"I HAVE TO SAVE ARE DAUGHTER"Layla still yelling in fear and pain as the power takes control of Layla.

Jude stop and looked lucy.

"I see"he said giving a look to layla.

"WHY..."Jude stop befor saying anything.

"Can you wright a book for me?"Layla asked in a pain in her voice.

"YES"-nod-his head.

"Thankyou"Layla as she smiled,but jude could not see the hiden smile.

*BANG* a bing of light went inside of lucy,and lucy being to cough.

The maid went over to lucy and felt her head."Her fever cooled off miss"the maid said as she given a happy smile.

"Miss?"the maid sadi seeing layla having trouble.

"Are you all right?"the maid said rushing to layla now.

"Her eyes"the maid went into shock.

Layla could not see her eyes were black and she had her hands on the bed and layla turned her head she knew the maid was there.  
Then layla looked a Jude"When you wright that book"layla said as she looked at Jude even know she cant see,"wright about lucy dragon slayer power in it"layla add."But I am afried people will come after this book in the futer"layla said.

"Understood"jude said as he kissed his wife and smiled.

The next day it was morning Lucy got out of bed and asked the maid were her mother was.  
Then when she heard were her mother was she rush stright to her mother room.

The date was JUly 7,X777.(You guy's might all ready know what's going to happen ;).).

Lucy got sick on the date July 1,X777 but lucy been in bed and a sleep.

But the date she woke up was July 7,X777.

"mama"lucy picked throw the door and found her mother in bed.

Lucy took a stool from the other side of the room and placed it by the bed to sit down.

"Oh my dear or awake?"layla tryed to sit up.

"Are you sick?'Lucy said in a sad look on her face.

"No my dear"layla said in a sweet voice.

"Want me to tell you a story/"layla said as she smiled to lucy.

"Sure"Lucy given her mom a warm smile.

that day they talked,lucy learned that her mother is a mage and can use keys,lucy was so happy to hear one day she will one to use them to and love them just like her mother talked and talked about all kind of stuff.

Then lucy kissed her mother on the check and left with a smile on her face,layla watched as the door closed behind lucy

"That kid'layla thought to her self and smiled knowing her daughter is now happy and smileing.

that night lucy could hear her mother coughing a lot she could have heard from one of the maid her mother was coughing blood and it was really bad .

But lucy was looking throw the her door when she heard that can lucy began being scared of all of this she knew something was going to happen to her mother.

"Its to late"one of the maid said talking to a nother maid next to her.

lucy eyes got big when she heard that.

"MAMA'lucy thought in her head and began to cry.

Lucy walked passed the maids and the maids look at her with a sad face.

"MAMA"lucy nock on the door but open it any ways.

She notice her father by the bed crying.

"IS..."Lucy stoped as her father turn around to see lucy by the door and he began to cry in tears and so did lucy.

"I am sorry Lucy"Jude said as he got up and left the room.

Lucy stood there looking as her father closed the door behind lucy

* * *

And sorry if it is a short story it just helps what happen to lucy mother layla.

:( I know it was sad but I hope you liked it.

**natsu:Thats so sad !.!.**  
**gray:"SHUT UP"said gray said while crying.**  
**Lucy:"I dont remeber that?"giving a glare.**  
**fairytailstory:"You dont remeber becuase you were sick".**  
**Lucy:"OH":O.**  
**happy;"LUCY IS STILL A WEIRDO"happy said.**  
**Lucy:"SHUT UP DAMN CAT".**  
**NATSU:"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE BOY".**  
**gray:"SHUT FLAME BRAIN'Gray said.**  
**natsu:"I AM GOING TO KICK OR ASS"natsu said.**  
**happy:"YEA A FIGHT"happy spin's around.**  
**Lucy:"I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU TO THE DOGS"Lucy said in a mad voice.**  
**happy:"CAN'T CATCH ME"Happy said while flying as lucy follows him.**

**erza comes in the room and read the story.**

**erza:"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP"Erza said in a scary creepy voice like she wan't to kill someone.**  
**natsu;AYE.**  
**gray:Yes mama.**  
**Lucy:*shock* natsu acting like happy.**  
**erza:"SHUT UP"as she trys to read.**  
**natsu:"HAHA",natsu takes the story out of erza hand and tears up.**  
**gray and lucy and happy runs.**  
**natsu:'This story is sad'natsu said laughing"You would not liek this kind of story any ways"natsu said in a happy voice.**  
**gray and lucy and happy hiding under a table freaking out and scared.**  
**Erza:"NATSU"erza transform into her battle outfite.**  
**gray:o.o.**  
**Lucy;+.+.**  
**Happy:eating a fish ot of know were.**  
**erza:'OR DEAD NATSU'ERZA SAID WALKING UP TO NATSU WITH HER SWORD.**  
**natsu;O.O "YO DONT SCARY ME"natsu said laghing.**  
**Lucy:trys to walk follows her.**  
**erza and natsu being to fight.**  
**erza and natsu ends up blowing up fanfaction.**

**fairytailstorys:-.-""""jeez you guys"DONT AT LESS TEAR UP FANFACTION".**  
**:)the end.**


End file.
